Quidditch Love
by Katie Rose1
Summary: This Story is About Oliver Wood and Katie Bell and their last year at Hogwarts. In the book, Katie Bell is a minor character who is on the Griffindor Qudditch team. This Fanfis however she is the main character. I hope you enjoy this first chapter!
1. chapter1

Chapter: 01  
  
Katie Bell brushed her chocolate brown hair away from her face as she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. It was now the end of the summer and the beginning of school. Katie had gone to Hogwarts for 6 years now. This was her 7th and her last year going to Hogwarts. Just a few minutes ago her parents had given her a long lecture about making sure she studied every day, be careful playing Quidditch, and most of all, be sure to stay away from the Dementors. A very dangerous prisoner named Sirius Black had been on the loose and the De mentors had been lurking around. She finally found a compartment where her best friend Angelina was sitting in. "Hi!" Angelina greeted Katie happily, "Would you like some Patty Peppermints?" "No thank you " She answered. She saw that two other bags were on top of the two empty seats. " Who else is sitting here?" she asked. "Oliver and Lee" Angelina said with Peppermints in her mouth. "How was Quidditch Camp?" Katie asked as she sat down across form Angelina. "Ok Oliver was there also so we sort of stayed together." "Sounds more fun then visiting grandparents" Katie grumbled. She then took out Merlin, her Owl, out of her cage. Merlin was brown with small, white, specks form old age. Merlin cooed happily as Katie feed him crumbs from her crackers. "Where are the boys? The train is about to leave in a minute." "They're making sure Harry Potter is on the train. You remember last time didn't you?" Katie chuckled. "Oliver was ready to throw a fit when he heard about the car incident. You know he's our best seeker since 1970." "Like I was saying," Angelina continued, "This is Oliver's last chance for winning the Cup." "It's our last chance too" Angelina nodded. Suddenly the train started to move. A few minutes later Lee and Oliver came in. "Hi girls" Lee said sitting next to Angelina. "Oliver sit down for crying out loud!" "What's wrong Oliver?" Angelina asked. "He just heard about Sirius Black being after Harry." "No way!" Katie said as Oliver sat next to her. "Why on earth would he be after Harry?" "Just think about it Katie," Lee chuckled. "Harry had defeated You-know-who and Black was one of You-know-who's partner." "But he's only 13!" Katie said in a concern voice. "That's why we need to make sure nothing happens to him," Oliver finally said. "I sure the Dementors will take care of Black," Lee assured Katie. "After all, they will be guarding Hogwarts." Suddenly the train stopped. The lights the started to dim. "What's going on?" Merlin shrieked. "Let me look out the window" Oliver said as he opened the window. "Oh shit." He mumbled. "What is it?" Lee yelled. "It's so cold in here" Katie suddenly realized. "It's a Dementor!" Oliver whispered "Why the hell doses it want?" Lee yelled. "I'll go check on Harry" Katie said as she grabbed her wand. "I'm coming with you!" Oliver said standing up. "We'll stay here," Lee assured them. Katie felt her way to the hall. "Katie, where are you?" Oliver's voice echoed. Katie took out her wand. "Lumos" She muttered at her wand had glowed. They started to walk down the hall when they heard a screeching noise. Slowly the lights came on. " This is very odd," Oliver said scratching his head. Fred and George came running down hall almost knocking out Katie and Oliver. "Harry fainted" Fred said in one breath. "Dam Dementors" Oliver mumbled. \ "At least Sirius Black wasn't on the train, " Katie said putting her wand back in her cloak. "We first thought that it was one of our shock Bombs that we but in the Toilet seat but when we heard Ginny scream we knew something wasn't good." "Back to your seats girls and boys," said a man who was wearing shabby clothes. "Who are you?" Oliver asked. "Professor Lupin now get back to your seats the train is about to start to move." The Professor said giving Oliver and Katie a stern look. Katie quickly grabbed Oliver's collar and dragged him back to their compartment. Angelina was sitting there, eyes wide open as Lee tried to assure her that it was just a false alarm. Katie and Oliver explained what had happened. "I don't trust that Professor," Oliver said sternly to Katie. "He's most likely our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Lee said.  
  
"Another one? How many more do we need?" Angelina said. The train finally stopped at Hogwarts. "All first years come with me," said Hagrid. A very large group of children came towards Hagrid. Angelina, Katie, Lee and Oliver went to the carriages that waited for the seven years. They all hopped into one and soon they were at Hogwarts Castle. As they sat in the dinning hall there was great talk about Dementor. Soon the first years were sorted and the feast had began. Katie loved all of the delicious foods that they had there but soon Dumbledore had to summon them to bed. Percy, now new head boy for Griffindor, had lead all of them to their rooms. "And this here is the famous portrait..." Percy said showing the first years the area. "Will you shut up already!" Lee yelled as Oliver covered his mouth trying not to laugh. "You think they were already asleep yet?" Oliver yelled also. Percy's ears had now gone bright red. "Alright all of you get to bed." Percy managed to say while the first years laughed. Angelina and Katie went up to the girls room. Their things were already there. Katie gave a loud yawn as she let Merlin go outside. Angelina slowly put the lights out. All was quiet on the first night at Hogwarts. 


	2. chapter2

CHAPTER:2  
  
The next few days at Hogwarts were as normal like any other. However, the teachers made sure that they all had a long lecture about their final exams at the end of the year. By the end of week Katie couldn't stand the sound of "when your on your own..". They had just finished supper when Angelina came in. She was wearing her everyday robes on with her broomstick in hand. "Ready for Quidditch practice already?" Katie said finishing her pumpkin pie while reading a book that Professor Mcgonagall gave her. "I just thought that you and I could toss the ball around before everyone's there." Angelina said , as she helped Katie close her book. "You've been studying for the last three days now. Haven't you picked a career yet?" Katie shook her head. "Mum wants me to have some sort of Medical job and Dad has offered me to work with him for the summer but I really don't like working as a bookkeeper in Gigots." Katie gave a heavy sigh and stood up. "I'll get change." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie had been playing Quidditch for 4 years. Her mother at first was against her playing it but gradually she gave in. Angelina's brother however was a professional Quidditch player for Britain. I wish I had an older sibling to teach me new Quidditch moves. Katie thought while Angelina taught her a double loop pass. "Try standing on your broom Katie," Angelina said as she held the Quaffel in her hand. Katie easily stood firm on her broom. "Now once you see that post, I want you make a sharp right turn and catch the ball." Katie kept her eye on the post. "TURN!" Angelina yelled. Katie obeyed . The then quickly caught the ball. "Now pass the ball here and I'll score." She heard Angelina say. She gave Angelina the ball and she scored. "And that my friend, is what we call the "Notch"." Katie laughed as she turned towards the post. She saw Oliver with his hands in his pockets. "Nice move girls" he said giving Angelina a nod. "Thanks!" Angelina said as she flew down towards him. "How many more minutes till practice ?" Katie asked as she also flew down. "5" Oliver said looking at his watch. "Hopefully we wont have that field problem with Slitherin again." Griffindor had always had a problem with Slitherin. Luckily though they had beaten them two years in a row thanks to Harry. Soon the other players came in one by one. For an hour they practice. Katie was covered in dirt. "Wow there's a look for the ball in three weeks." Angelina laugh as they put away the balls. Katie made a goofy face. "Care to dance Angelina my sweet?" But instead Katie threw a chunk of mud at Angelina. She quickly ducked but unfortunately Oliver had mud on his face. Katie and Angelina were now laughing in tears as Oliver wiped the mud off his eyes. "Oh you think its funny don't you?" He said giving an sly smile. H took a chunk of dirt and threw it at the girls. The girls scream and tackled Oliver down. They were now all covered in mud laughing and screaming. "Gee Oliver, I didn't know you were planning on winning the cup this year by looking like that!" said sneered voice. Oliver looked up. It was Jeremiah Snipe, the Slitherin Team Captain. "Too bad that were not playing against you first." "What do you mean Snipe?" Oliver said as he quickly stood up. "Haven't you've heard?" Snipe chuckled. "An unfortunate accident happened to our Seeker and we've decided to wait until he has recovered" Snipe said with a unpleasant smile. "Pity, I would have hoped to be the one to defeat you and your unworthy people which you call a team" Oliver fist had tighten now. "Why you.." Oliver sneered. Katie grabbed his shoulder. "Don't Oliver!" she said looking at Snipe in the eyes. "Its not worth beating up something that is too cowardly to play against us." "My, don't we have such a cocky girl here. Is this your girlfriend Oliver? She looks just like you! Pathetic and cover in mud. But you've must be used to it by now." "THAT'S ENOUGH" Oliver growled as he rolled up his sleeves. Katie again held on to Oliver. "Leave!" Katie said to Snipe sternly. Snipe looked at his watch. "Well I best be leaving. Many important things ( not like you know what I'm talking about)." Snipe then started walking away. "God I hate that guy" Angelina mumbled. "I have to get cleaned up,"Oliver mumbled shoving Katie's hand of his shoulder. He walked away slowly towords the boy's locker room. Katie gave a heavy sigh as she followed Angelina to the Girl's Locker room. 


	3. chapter3

Chapter:3  
  
Oliver took of his dirty robes and jumped into the cool shower. He needed to cool off after what had happened. He could just imagine giving Snipe a black eye or maybe throw in a few curses that would make him into a horrible creature. But he knew that the only way to defeat Snipe was by winning the House Cup. Slowly he turned off the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He then took out jeans and an his under shirt from his locker. As he finished getting undressed he heard the loud sound of thunder and then the hard rain coming down. "Just my luck," he mumbled to himself. He put on his sweater and grabbed the rest of his items. As he walked into the rain he turned around and saw Katie sitting at the bench by the locker rooms. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked towards her. "Angelina is already at the castle. I just thought you might want to have someone walk with you to the castle in this weather." Oliver couldn't understand why Katie was so. How could he describe it? It was always Katie's nature to make sure no one was counted out ; but sometimes in the end ,she was counted out. Oliver didn't seem to think it was fair. Katie now stood up and looked into the sky. "Don't you just love England's weather?" she said. Oliver laughed. "I bet it's better in Scotland." Katie's hair was now soaked and dripping down onto her coat. Oliver had always had a soft spot for light brown hair. Oliver looked up at the mist castle of Hogwarts. "Lets hurry before the hail comes." Oliver said . Together they ran to the castle. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were drenched by the time they reached the school .Oliver and Katie took a glance at their soggy faces and burst into laughter. "Mud! All over the rug!" yelled grumpy voice. Oliver and Katie turned around quickly. It was Flich. "Into my office!" He growled. Oliver and Katie walked down the hall with gloomy wet faces. "I just cleaned that carpet two minutes. And then you meddling kids had to just trample over it as thought this was your castle! Didn't you?" As Oliver and Katie sat down on the hard wooden chair, Flich started to look in a file box. "Lets see," he muttered. "ruining property, making loud noises, and most of all.." He looked up with a sly smile on his face, "Not in the castle by sundown." "But Mr. Flich!" Katie said. "Enough!" Flich yelled. "I'll see that Professor Mcgonnagle will take care of this" Flich said standing up. "I'll be getting her and while I do, you wretched kids clean the mess that you purposely made!" He handed them each a mop and a soap brush." Quietly they went back to where they had walked in and started cleaning. "Why that no good prick," Oliver mumbled. Oliver was moping while Katie started to scrub the floor. Katie sneezed. "Bless you" Oliver said turning towards Katie who was shivering. "Thank you" she sniffed. "Here, let me clean up the rest. Your not well," Oliver suggested . He bent down and started to scrub where Katie left off. "No, I made this mess too" Katie said trying to keep scrubbing where Oliver was now. "But it was my fault that you had to walk in the rain." Oliver argued. Oliver looked at Katie's face. He realized how close he was to her. He saw that her eyes were warm green. Her hair was now in a lose tangle as she looked down. When she finally looked into his eyes it made his heart melt. He leaned towards her. He could feel her soft breath. He was about to kiss her but suddenly Professor Mcgonickle came. Katie and Oliver quickly stood up. He could tell that her ears were now turning pink. "Explain yourselves" Mckgonngal said. "We were walking back from practice when we got caught in the rain." Oliver spoke. "I see that you are still wet and need some rest," she said looking at Katie. "you may finish cleaning your mess and off to bed both of you. 5 points will be taken off of Griffindor for not coming at dark." She then walked back from the direction she came from. Once she was out of sight, Oliver bent down to pick up his mop. When he turned around, Katie was gone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Katie felt her face burning just thinking about what Oliver had almost done as she walked to the Griffindor house. Maybe he doesn't feel well. She thought. Or maybe he was thinking about an old sweetheart and got carried away. Katie walked into the girls bedroom. Angelina was on her bed reading the latest Witch Girl Magazine. " Do you think I should wear this to the ball in October?" Angelina asked showing a picture of a model doing different poses as she winked wearing a red robe that had diamonds on the edges of it. "It would look pretty on you," Katie mumbled as she took off her wet robes and put on her pajamas. "What took you so long?" Angelina asked, "I was just imagining that you and Oliver were somewhere making out! Weird isn't it?" Katie's was went bright red but luckily Angelina had her face in the magazine. Katie went into her covers and slowly closed her eyes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oliver still couldn't forgive himself for trying to kiss Katie. What's wrong with me today? He thought. I've never thought about her like this before. Most of the boys in the room were now asleep. Oliver quickly put on his pajamas and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He could not stop thinking about Katie. 


	4. chapter4

Chapter:4  
  
The next morning Katie didn't think about Oliver. She quickly but on her clothes and walked to the dinning room for breakfast. But when she saw Oliver she pretended to drop her spoon and bent under the table to grab it . When she sat up she saw Oliver sitting next to her. "Good morning Oliver" Angelina said cheerfully. "Good morning Angelina," Oliver said as he spooned himself some porridge. Katie could tell that Oliver's eyes were red. "Trouble sleeping last night?" Katie finally spoke to Oliver. "Don't sleep easily with a thunderstorm," he said turning his head towards her. Suddenly, Merlin flew by with a letter. Katie opened it as Merlin happily ate a piece of her bacon. "It's from Mum and Dad," Katie said, "they just wanted to see how I'm doing so far." But Angelina was too busy with the letter that she got from her owl. "It's from Tom!" she shrieked. Tom was Angelina's boyfriend who had graduated last year and was now working in Ireland studying unicorns. "He said he can come to my place during Christmas vacation! Katie? I know you already asked your folks to come to the New Year Eve party but can you please ask if you can come for the whole winter break?" "I don't know, Mum wanted me home this Christmas." Angelina bit her lip. "But I'll ask anyways." "Oh thank you!" Angelina said standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go write to my parents to tell them that Tom will be staying over." Angelina walked away quickly. Katie saw that she had finish her breakfast and started to stand up but Oliver grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry what happened last night and if I we could just still be friends it would make me feel a whole lot better." Katie could see that his face was pleading for forgiveness. "Yes we are still friends," she said sliding her hand away from him. "Excuse me I also have to write to my parents." Oliver nodded. Katie walked away quickly. Merlin had finish his bacon and flew in the same direction as Katie. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Still friends. It echoed in Oliver's head while he and Lee were playing chess in the common room. Oliver knew in his heart that he wanted to tell her what he was thinking. As his knight was tackling Lee's queen, Lee started to studied Oliver's face. "What's wrong with you today?" "Nothing," Oliver said quickly, "nothing at all." "Have you found a girl to take to the ball next weekend?" Lee asked. Oliver shook his head. "That's odd. You're team captain; usually team captains already have a date by now." Oliver laughed. "Anyways, I was thinking of inviting Katie Bell. Do you think she would go with?" Oliver gulped. Lee and Katie? Then again it wasn't like they were going as a couple. Just friends. Just friends ,unless. "Oliver?" Oliver jumped. "What were you saying?" Oliver asked clearing his throat. "Do you think Katie would say yes?" Oliver coughed again. "You don't know unless you asked." Lee gave a smile. "I'll ask her tomorrow," He said, "Check!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Katie had finished the letter to her parents. She started to walk to the girls bed room. She waved at Oliver and Lee who were just finishing chess. When she got to the room she saw that Angelina had a long piece of red fabric stretch across the floor with sewing needles and a book titled, Easy Sewing With Magic. " I thought we could make our dresses today since it'll be a week till the ball," Angelina explained. Katie nodded and pulled out her lavender fabric. She then sat down and read the book along with Angelina. Katie had trouble with her dress but luckily Angelina helped her with it. By the time she was done with hers it was dinner. Katie gave one last looked at the dress before she left to the dinning hall. Angelina had helped her put green rubies on the edges and had put laces at the end of the sleeves. Angelina had put small diamonds on her red dress with gold trimmings. And the end it was worth it. They walked down to the dinning hall with dreams of the perfect guy waltzing with them as they swept in their beautiful dresses. Katie knew that Angelina had Tom to dream of but what about her? She had never notice this before. Who was her dream guy? She stood there for wondering. Angelina turned around and saw that Katie was standing there.  
  
"What's wrong Katie?" she asked. "Just wondering who is going to take me to the ball?" Katie said. "Oh, well you could always go with Lee, he's thinking about asking you." "Maybe I will," Katie said with a small smile. "Do you wish Tom was here?" "Yes, but I know its just a ball that when I'm out of this school I can go to as many balls with him as I like." Katie nodded her head. They continued to walk. Katie kept thinking of her dream guy. She suddenly bumped into Oliver who had a pile of papers. Paper to flew everywhere. Katie started to immediately pick up the paper. She was very embarrassed by her clumsiness. "I' m sorry Oliver," she said, "what are you doing with all these papers?" "Professor Dumbledore had asked me to do these papers for him," Oliver said helping her pick up the papers. After she had helped him with the papers she got up and returned walking with Angelina. Angelina had a big smile on her face. "What?" Katie asked. "Nothing," Angelina said still smiling, "nothing at all." 


	5. chapter5

Chapter:5  
  
Angelina had been friends with Katie since their second year. Angelina knew many things about her. Sometimes she knew things about her that even Katie didn't even know she knew. Katie had left early during supper to finish her school work leaving Angelina to wonder what Katie kept secret this time. She was interrupted by Lee who sat down next to her. "There something fishy going on." Lee said. Angelina smiled for a moment. Lee's family were friends of her family. Their families had hope that one day that she and Lee had grown fond of each other but when Tom was in the picture, their mothers had stopped naming grandchildren. "I know what you mean," Angelina said, eating her dessert. "I had just told Oliver that I was thinking of asking Katie to the ball when suddenly he started to act very odd." "Did you forget to mention that you just wanted to escort a friend rather than having to worry about asking someone less comforting?" she said raising her eyebrow. Lee nodded his head. "But the point is why is he so worked up about me going with Katie!" "Or why Katie has been acting very shy around Oliver," Angelina added. Lee gave a sly grin and put his arm around Angelina. "Gee, don't you just wish we could do something about it." Angelina laughed. "Yes, it's a shame that were not their best friends and therefore, do something about this." Angelina looked at the time. "I have to get going," she said standing, "Are you still going to ask Katie to the ball?" Lee shrugged his shoulders " it's the only way Oliver will actually try to make a move" Angelina grinned . "Then let the matching begin"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The weekdays passed by quickly. It was finally the night of the ball.. Angelina had but her hair up in curls and then put Katie's hair up in a very slick but stylish bun. Katie had made a statement that she didn't want to look too fancy since she was only going with Lee. Katie still couldn't figure out why Angelina was always having this funny smile on her face as though she knew something that Katie didn't. They had just finished up when they heard the boys calling for them. Angelina went down first leaving Katie to walk down last.  
  
"You look great!" Lee said "Thank you." she said smiling . He was wearing a dark robe that had a tint of red. "Say Lee ," Angelina said, "who is Oliver going with?" " I hooked him up with Sara Mc Cully." Lee said, "You know, the one from Huffelpuff." "You mean the one with the annoying laugh!" Angelina complained. "Where is Oliver anyways?" Katie asked looking around. They then heard a small cough. Oliver had walked up with Sara you has holding his arm. He was wearing a dark blue robe; his eyes gave a small twinkle. "Hi" he said looking down at Katie. "You look wonderful!" "But we all know I look beautiful !" Sara interrupted, giving a high pitch laugh at her own joke. Everyone laughed uneasily. Angelina rolling her eyes. "So, Shall we be on our way?" Lee said offering his arm to Katie. "Yes we shall" Katie laughed taking his arm.  
  
The ball was wonderful! The dinning room was changed into a dancing room with a soft glow of candles in the starry sky. Lee and Katie had dance for a while but retired and sat down with everyone and drank their butter-rum. Angelina had just finished telling a joke when Oliver tapped Katie on the shoulders. "Can I have this dance?" He said offering his hand to her. "Sure." She said. The waltz had a slow beat. Oliver gently held her hand as they dance in the pace. "Have you found a job offer yet?" Katie finally said. Oliver shook his head. "My father is helping find a job for at least the summer. Hopefully involving with Quidditch." "Do you really think we can win the cup this year?" she asked. "I think Harry will get us there." "I 'm not just talking about Harry Oliver, I'm talking about us, as a team. Why do you always put pressure on Harry?" "I'm not putting pressure on Harry. I'm just saying that Harry is our ticket to success." " Yes, I know but Sirus Black is lurking about. I know it. And if Harry doesn't watch out for himself he might end up dead before you can even say Quidditch." "Who are you his mother?" Oliver blurted out. Katie let go of his hand. "How can you say that when you know she's dead," she whispered . Oliver was going to say something but she had already walked away. When Lee came up and asked her what happened she just kept on walking. The first thing she saw was an empty room by the ball room and went in. She had never seen this room before but there was a cozy chair by the fireplace and so she sat. She gave a deep sigh. " You seem to have taken my spot, " said a cold voice. Katie quickly turned around. It was Snipe. He gave an evil grin. "Go away" Katie said giving him a hard stare. Snipe ignore the face and gave a small tisk. "Was Oliver being a jerk to you. Poor Bell to bad she has to put up with his team.". "I'm not putting up with this" she said standing up. Snipe grabbed her wrist. "You know you're a pretty girl behind all that dirt" he whispered in her ear. A chill ran up her spine. "Let go!" she yelled but he only grabbed tighter. She was now struggling to get out. She could feel his hot breath on her. All she could do now was scream. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oliver couldn't believe what he had said to Katie. Why was I being such a jerk! He thought. He had just about had it with the ball. It was bad enough that he was stuck with the most annoying girl in his life and then have Katie get mad at him. Thank goodness Sara decided to join her other Huffelpuff friends. He saw Katie leave the ball room but didn't know where she went. "What did you say to her?" Angelina said . "I..." Oliver didn't know what to say. "where did she go?" Lee asked. Oliver was about to say something but suddenly heard a scream out side the room. Lee and Oliver raced out the hall. "This way!" Oliver yelled pointing at a small room. Lee opened the door. He saw Snipe. And he had his arms close around a girl. The girl was Katie! Oliver took one look at Katie's frighten face and then attacked Snipe. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled pinning Snipe to the ground. "Don't you ever touch her again!" "Gee Wood! I didn't know actually liked this thing" Snipe said spitting blood. Oliver punched Snipe one last time before Snipe could run away. "Just wait till we kick your ass Wood! You and your bitch." He yelled out the door. Oliver was breathing heavily. He turned towards Katie who was clutching onto Lee with fright. He could see that her wrists were bruised. Her soft face was now pale and strands of hair had fallen out of her bun. It looked liked she had to put up a good fight with Snipe before she actually called for help. "Are you all right?" Oliver asked. She slowly nodded her head. "Did he touch you in any places that..."Oliver couldn't finish the sentence. "No, he only tried to kiss me before I could do anything but that was all." she whispered. Angelina ran in almost pushing Lee out of the way. "Katie!" she shrieked . "I heard screaming. The boys ran to look for you. I tried to keep up but I didn't know where they went!" "Are you ok? Did he do anything to you? You look frighten!" Katie could only sit down. "I'm taking back to her room" Angelina said softly helping Katie back up. "You guys go back to the ball." They were about to refuse but then just nodded their heads knowing that it was best that Angelina took her. Katie walked with Angelina's arm wrapped around her. Once they were out of sight Oliver and Lee walked backed to the ball and said nothing. 


	6. chapter6

Chapter 6  
  
Katie hadn't seen Oliver the next day till they rounded up for the Quidditch match. Katie wasn't nervous before a game but just knowing that they had little hope made queasy. "All right team lets group up" Oliver announced five minuets before the game. "It's going to be hard play guys". Alicia gave a fake cough "and girls" Oliver added. "Seriously Oliver, you take this whole thing too seriously. We've beaten Hufflepuff before." "But Cedric Diggory is the new captain and seeker. We can't beat our luck on this one", Oliver said. "Now Harry, remember the tips I told you. This guy is very fast, try lopping him and then." "For crying out loud Oliver! Stop torturing Harry! We want him to keep playing on our team don't we?" Angelina yelled as Oliver was now blushing. Suddenly the whistle blew for the players to come out. "All right players lets win!" Oliver yelled as they lined up on the field.  
  
Katie could see plenty of Slytherins in the crowd It was pouring outside. They had only walked out the field and they were already soaked. Oliver and Diggory shook hands. "Mount your brooms" Madame Hooch called out. The shrill of the whistle was sounded out. Katie took the Quaffle first. It was very hard to see in the fog but she could make out the bright yellow robes. "Angelina!" Katie called out. "I'm behind you!" she heard someone called out. Katie could see a Hufflepuff heading strait towards her. "Catch it!" Katie called as she threw the Quaffle to Angelina. Angelina passed it towards Alicia and threw it into the hoop. "10 points for Gryffindor!" she heard someone say. "Good work girls" Oliver yelled out. It went like this for a while until Oliver called for a time out. Gryffindor had 50 points but it didn't look like it was going to last. Everyone was now covered in mud. "I can't see a thing with my glasses fogging" Harry explained. One of Harry friends ran out to the field and put a spell on his glasses to solve the problem. "Excellent!" Oliver cried out. The whistle blew and they were now back in the game. Katie felt the cold air rush against her. Her spine started to tingle. She had grabbed the Quaffle again. She was about to pass it to Angelina when she say an odd expression on her face, Like she was going to scream but couldn't. Harry was swaying back and forth on his broom. A Dementor was right behind him a bludger was heading towards him. Katie let go of the Quaffle and speed down to shield him. All and once Harry had fallen from his broom and the bludger hit Katie. It knocked the wind off of her. And she dived onto the mud. She could hear screaming all around. She slowly got up to see Harry laying two feet away with a Dementor beside him, "Get away!" Katie yelled but it ignored her. She tried to run as fast as she could but the pain in her stomach could not get her far. She then suddenly felt a grip. It was Professor Lupin holding her back. "Stop it!" she cried. "You are not going near that," he yelled. Dumbledore now had ran to the Dementor. He pulled out his wand and Sliver sparks grew came out. The Dementor had run away. Everyone was crowding around Harry. Katie just watched with wide eyes. "We lost," She whispered. Professor Lupin had let go of her now.  
  
"Alicia, take Katie to the lockers. I need to get Madame Pomfrey for Harry" Alicia nodded. The Professor left. Alicia started to guide Katie but she refused. "I want to see if Harry is OK". "Then come, the team is running up to the castle". Katie and Alicia ran to catch up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
The team had waited for Harry to wake up. Katie wasn't looking forward to telling Harry that they lost. Oliver went to the shower room. He always did this when they had tough times and couldn't handle it. Harry had finally opened his eyes. Everyone pitch in on telling him the bad news. This was the first time Harry hadn't caught the snitch. The way his face impression looked was sorrowful. "Oliver O.K.?" Harry asked Katie. Katie gave a small smile "He'll live". Harry just starred at the ceiling. "He'll visit you later, I promise". Katie stood up and walked out of the room. "Where are you going?" George asked. "To talk to Oliver" Katie answered as she walked down the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Oliver head was swarming with things. The game was slow, but now it felt so fast. The lukewarm water rushed around him. What could have he done to stop what had happened? Everything felt so hopeless now. He finally turned off the shower. He quickly dried himself and put on a pair of pants. He was putting on his undershirt when he heard a door open and closed. "Oliver?" he heard Katie call. "Are you dressed?" She asked, her face against the wall. "Yeah." Oliver said as he put the damp towel behind his neck. Katie turned around. He noticed that she had still not yet changed out of her muddy robes. "How's Harry?" He asked as he but his robes in a bag. "Why don't you go see for yourself?" She said as she sat on a bench. ""I think he's more afraid of you choking him to death then that fall he made today." Oliver continued cleaning his locker. "You need to speak to him Oliver". " No" he mumbled, "Not now." "Now" Katie argued. "It isn't his fault that dam Dementor came." "Then whose fault is it?" Oliver yelled, "The team not watching him, you not catching him, or me for not forfeiting in the first place?" "What are you trying to say Oliver?" Katie said standing up. "I'm saying that I shouldn't have done this in the first place. I knew that we were going to have a shity time on that field with the weather. I knew that Diggory and the Hufflepuff were going to kick our ass. And now that Harry is consider a Dementor's food, it's obvious that this was all just a waist of time." Oliver's face was now red. Katie just looked at him with no expression on her face. "Well, what do you have to say?" he asked. "I'm going to get changed." She said walking by the door. "When you realize what an idiot you are you can go to see Harry." "By the way," She said before she closed the door, "I forgot to thank you for standing up for me last night. It meant a lot" With that she closed the door. 


	7. chapter7

Chapter 7  
  
Katie was so furious with Oliver. How could he be so selfish? One of his team players had almost killed himself and all he thinks about is how he wanted to win. Katie stormed in to ht bedchambers. Angelina was siting on her bed studying the exam notes. "What's the matter?" Angelina asked. Katie gave a deep sigh and started to change out of her robes. "I just can't stand Oliver!" Angelina now seemed to have Katie attention. "He won't see Harry. He's too caught up with his self pity that he can't stand to go cheek on his seeker." "Hmmm.." Angelina pondered. "What?" Katie asked as she put on her nightgown. "Nothing." Angelina said as she continued to read the notes. "I'll just talk to him tomorrow," Angelina concluded. "Don't bother", she said as she lay on her bed. " I tried doing that trick. He's to bloody thickheaded. "How bad did the bludger get you? " Angelina asked. "Not too bad. But I'll had a painful bruise on my stomach for quite a while" Katie answered. Suddenly Merlin flew into the room with a letter for Katie. "It's from Mum and Dad. They said that I can stay at your place for the whole break." "Wonderful!" said Angelina. "Maybe we can even stay in London ". "Sounds like fun to me" Katie said as she feed Merlin some leftover lunch.  
  
"I'm getting tired, let's just call it a night." Angelina said as she crawled under the covers. " "Goodnight" Katie whispered and turned out the lamp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oliver felt like he was stuck in a ditch and couldn't get out. He still hadn't seen Harry yet and Katie had refused to talk to him for the entire day. What made him feel worse was that he should had apologize to her for losing his temper. He was now at the dinning hall having supper by himself. Lee had left to speak with Professor McGonagall so Oliver was by himself. "Why such a glum face?" said Angelina who had just sat down next to Oliver. "What is it Angelina?" Oliver grumbled as he picked his sweet potatoes. "Katie is still not talking to you is she?" Oliver sighed, " Why are you in this situation?" Oliver asked. "Because I know you're in love with Katie" Angelina answered. Oliver stopped concentrating on the potatoes. "How did you come up with that idea?" "Because the way you look at her. You just glow whenever she's around and yet you blush the most when she's around you. Plus I've never seen you argue with Katie like this before. I know you want to make it all up to her." Oliver was stunned on how women knew everything .He wouldn't be surprised if someone had told him they could read minds. "You're not going to tell her are you?" he gulped. "No, I promise. I'll even do the secret handshake with you." "No thanks, I'll pass on the spit and sake," he laughed. "Now, you have to figure out how to get Katie back." He gave a small nod. "And how do you think I can make it up to her?" Angelina gave a wide grin. "I was hoping you'd say that".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Katie was so tired the next day. All the teachers seemed to just have the habit to give the hardest work today. Her stomach was still sore and she bet that tomorrow was going to be worse since Oliver was probably going to make them stay even longer for practice. He always did this when they lost a game. She plopped her stuff on the bed. There was a box on her bed. It was addressed to her but it didn't say whom it was from. She slowly opened it. It was a rat! "George and Fred! When I get my hands on you I'll.". There was a note! Dear Katie, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you. In consideration, I have turned my self into a rat to show you how sorry I am. If we are still friends you may change me back to human. But if you are not willing to forgive then I shall remain a rat forever.  
  
Hopefully Your Friend, Oliver  
  
Katie quickly put down the note. The rat was still there. "Don't worry Oliver we're still friends" she said to the rat. She ran to her books to look up how to turn him back. Nothing! "I'll go to the library," she told Oliver, "Don't go anywhere!" She ran quickly to the library. She looked everywhere! "The book must be checked out" said the librarian. "I'll just ask Professor McGonagall" she told herself. She ran to the Professor's classroom. Her room was locked. When she asked Percy where she went, he told her that she had retired early for the night. Katie was ready to sob. She sullenly walked to the Gryffindor Tower. Oliver was sitting on the bed still. "This is all my fault" she said to the rat once she got back, "I shouldn't had fought with you. I'm so sorry Oliver". Angelina walked into the room. "What's the matter Katie?" she asked. Katie burst into tears. "Remember when I had that fight w/ Oliver last night?" she sobbed. Angelina nodded. "Well, I wouldn't speak to him today, so he turned himself into a rat and asked for forgiveness and I can't change him back!" Katie gave rubbed her face. "How silly not being able to find such an easy cure and now Oliver will be a rat until McGonagall gets back. It could be tomorrow, it could be Sunday, it could even be on Monday." Katie blew her nose on the tissue that Angelina gave her. "Well Katie, why didn't you ask me? I had checked out this week." "You do?" "Yes of course, let me get it out." Angelina ran to her trunk and pulled out the book. "Let's see.here it is!" she said flipping to the page. Angelina held up her wand towards Oliver "Rebeko Lumboso ". Blue sparks flew out. Within a minuet, the rat had turned back into Oliver. Oliver stood up. He turned towards Katie. His hazel eyes fixed on her green eyes. "How could you not remember to turn a animal back to human form?" he laughed. "We learned it our fourth year!". Katie laughed and gave Oliver a hug. "It good to have you back!". "Yes it's good to have me back too" he joked. "I'm sorry but I must go see Harry." He explained as he walked out the door. "I'll caught you guys tomorrow at practice!" "Oliver? Wait!" Angelina called out. "Are you coming with us to Hogsmeade on Sunday?" Oliver nodded " Sure, Thanks again Angelina!". Once he left he Katie feel on her bed. "Well, that was interesting!" she sighed. Angelina sat by the foot of the bed. "You know, this was the first time I ever saw Oliver do something crazy to get a friend back!" Katie nodded. "He must really care about you." "I'm glad we're fiends again," Katie said, "I just hope he'll keep his temper down." "I doubt it" Angelina giggled. "He gets so serious when it comes to quidditch." "Just as he is being serious with you." "But you don't understand, Angelina," Katie corrected "He only loves quidditch." "I'm just a player, not a game." 


	8. chapter8

Chapter 8 Angelina knew that getting Katie and Oliver together wasn't going to be easy. Oliver was too stubborn to tell Katie how he truly felt, and Katie would deny it if any boy loved her. Katie never had someone to love. She was indeed very beautiful, but never in their friendship had Angelina ever saw a boy love Katie as much as Oliver did. They were going to have to trust in fate. Angelina remembered when she didn't believe in fate. It was before she met Tom. What would have happened if she didn't bump into Tom accidentally? What would had happened if the papers that each had held had gotten mixed up; if he didn't ask her out a couple days after? Angelina could answer this. Nothing. Nothing would have happened because that was the way fate worked. It was meant to be. Just the way it was for Oliver and Katie.  
  
Angelina and Katie had just gotten back from Quidditch practice. Katie went upstairs to clean up while Angelina was sitting in the common room pondering about how she could help more with Oliver. Lee had just walked in. "Did the rat thing work?" Lee asked. "Well, it did get them to be friends again but Katie is still clue less about Oliver's feelings towards her." "Then I think we should try my plan now", Lee said with a grin. "Lee, it won't do much, remember the Ball? How Oliver screwed up?" Angelina exclaimed. "I'm telling you Angelina, it's going to work this time," Lee argued, "What else can we do?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hogsmeade was one of the Last Years favorite places to go during the weekends. Usually the last years would go around town during the day but by nightfall they would drink and dance at Three Broomsticks. It was now nightfall and everyone was inside the pub warming themselves from the bitter winds and listening to the loud festive music. Angelina, Lee and Oliver were all sitting around a table as Katie went to get the drinks. "Hey Oliver! They're playing your music back home!" Lee said to Oliver, "Why don't you ask someone to dance?" "Lee if you wan to dance with me why didn't you just say so?" said Oliver. Angelina started to laugh. "Can I have a hand here?" cried Katie as she carried the mugs to the table. Oliver immediately went to help Katie. "Lee you don't know how to do it!" Angelina said while Oliver went to Katie, " He's not very bright. You need to just tell him who to ask!" "That wont work! He won't dance with someone until someone else is on the dance floor and nobody knows the steps!" "But you're the only one besides Oliver who knows the steps!" "Then come with me!" Lee grabbed Angelina hand and took her to the dance floor. Katie and Oliver had just set the mugs on the table when they saw Lee and Angelina dancing. "Great I waited for fifteen minuets just to get drinks and they're now dancing!" Katie complained. "I know how to solve that" Oliver said and led her to the dance floor. "I don't know these steps!" Katie complained. "Let me show you!" Oliver said as he put his left hand on her waist and her hand on his hand. . "Just follow my steps and I'll lead" he explained. Soon enough they were twirling on the dance floor. Angelina and Lee stopped and they joined the group who was watching them dance as they clapped their hands along the beat. "Do you think this will work?" Lee asked Angelina. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "Look at the way he just looks deep into her eyes. He's totally enchanted by her!" "Your wrong" laughed Lee. Angelina gave a confuse look. "She's enchanted by him!" Lee explained.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was now after midnight and Katie, Oliver Lee and Angelina had left the pub. Katie could still feel her face burning. She couldn't decide whether it was from all the dancing or because it was the way Oliver had held her on the dance floor. "I had the most wonderful time!" she told Oliver. "Where did you learn how to dance so well?" "Lee and I live in Edinburg, Scotland. My mum is a muggle. She and my dad had lived in a small town right outside of Edinburg when they were young. That's how they meet. Of course, she went ballistic when she found out about my dad. That didn't stop her from teaching, me about her culture and all. I taught Lee so he could get Maggie's attention." "Who's Maggie?" giggled Angelina. "Just a girl that I know in Edinburg" Lee said blushing. "My parents were both wizards. Katie said changing the subject. "They went to this school. My mum was a Ravenclaw and my Dad was in Hufflepuff. None of them expected me to be in Gryffindor. My dad wants me to learn trysics."  
  
"What's that?" Oliver asked. "It's when you use magic from your hands instead of your wand." Katie explained. "I remember hearing that!" said Lee, "It's really hard to do! I heard it takes ten years just to be able to actually make an effect out of it!" Katie nodded. "It's been in my dad's family for years. He's very proud of it. I can only move small objects though." When they finally reached to the castle they were exhausted. Angelina and Katie said goodnight to the boys. Before Katie went upstairs Oliver grabbed Katie by the hand and told her how he had a wonderful time. Katie smiled and bid Oliver farewell. "Success" Angelina whispered to herself as they went under their covers. 


End file.
